heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * Batu Adversaries: * Mr Bronislaus dba J.Howard Kean; * Karl Lescu dba Rand Stevens; * Pigiron Pete Other Characters: * Locations: * Klegfield Arms & Munitions Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Clock: "Robbery at the Acme Diamond Company" | Synopsis8 = Boss Marco got the drop on the Clock and unmasked him. He threatened to reveal the Clock's identity to the public, but while Marco and his gang made off, their car exploded from a carelessly-handled container of nitroglycerin. | Writer8_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler8_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker8_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Boss Marco * Slick * Soapy * another thug Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Archie O'Toole: "The East Wing" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_1 = Will Eisner | Inker4_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Bungle Family: "A Helping Hand" | Synopsis5 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer5_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler5_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker5_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Deserter" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler6_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker6_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Big Top | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker7_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis9 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker9_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Scarab Curse" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Stan Asch | Penciler10_1 = Stan Asch | Inker10_1 = Stan Asch | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer11_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 20" | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer12_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler12_1 = John J. Welch | Inker12_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Gallant Knight: "Battle At Sea" | Synopsis13 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker13_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Ned Brant | Synopsis14 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer14_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler14_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker14_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Richard Manners: "Mr. Goetz and the Counterfeiters" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler15_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker15_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer16_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler16_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker16_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, Darmania, Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, Tokoya, [[Feature Funnies Vol 1 20#Synopsis for Espionage.2C starring Black X: .22The Tuvanian Munitions Plot.22|'Tuvania']], and others. * Next issue is . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #20 entire issue * Feature Funnies #20 index entry }}